Countdown To Midnight
by surreaLpink
Summary: Everything was completely black. Keely closed her eyes and everything that had happened the past two years had flashed right in front of her. She couldn’t believe it was all over. Suddenly, she felt two hands on her shoulder... Pheely OneShot


Here's a story inspired by the new year. Post-BTTF.Belated happy new year, everyone!

**Countdown to Midnight **

"I shouldn't have come here." Keely told her as they stepped out of the car and walked to the front porch of the large house. They looked at each other and she adjusted Keely's sweater. She took a step back and adjusted it on her own. "Really, Vee, I don't feel like partying right now"

The brunette in front of her heaved a sigh and looked at Keely with knowing eyes, "Come on Keely. The new year is just a few hours away. Celebrate!" Keely pouted and looked away but looked back when Via put a her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye, "He would've wanted you to…".

Keely took a deep breath and put her hand on the knob. She knew Via was right. He would've wanted her to have fun, enjoy.

The two were taken aback when Keely open the door. Whether it was the loud music, the number of people or Owen's face that gave them kind of reaction, they couldn't tell. "Hello Ladies! Welcome to my New Year party! Food and drinks are on the table…" He gestured toward a table covered with popcorn, chips, the packages they came from… "Okay. So food is out. But drinks are still in! We got punch!" Via laughed and shook her head, amused with his excitement toward punch. "…And you can sit on the couch…" He gestured toward the couch. "…And you can dance…Anywhere! And-"

"Thank you, Owen." She interrupted, grabbing Keely's hand and pulling her into the house.

* * *

"WHAT?" She yelled, straining her ears to hear what her friend was saying above the loud music. 

"I SAID LET'S GO SOMEWHERE MORE QUIET!"

"IT"S TOO LOUD, LETS GO SOMEWHERE MORE QUIET!" She set down her paper cup beside the punch bowl and took motioned for Keely to follow her.

Via led Keely to the balcony, they stepped in and Keely closed the sliding doors behind them. "Much better."

The balcony was the less crowded and more quiet, and much cleaner extension of the party. They made their way to the punch bowl and poured themselves some. "So Keely, what were you saying inside?" She turned around to find that Keely was no longer beside her. She walked over to the edge of the balcony to find Keely on the verge of tears staring off onto space.

"The view _is_ beautiful, isn't it?" Keely turned around to find Via's outstretched hand with a plastic cup filled with punch. She took the cup and turned around to face the view of the magnificent lake. Via stood beside her. "I miss him too, you know" Via offered her these words of comfort and a weak smile. "I mean, he was my first friend here and he introduced me to you…" She sighed. "But I don't know what you're going through. I don't feel the pain you do…" She gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder, "But I'm here…for you… whenever, okay?" Keely wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek and nodded. "Okay…now just concentrate on having f-"

"So this is where you went!" From out of nowhere, Owen suddenly had his hand around each of their shoulders. They both moved away with partially disgusted looks on their faces which Owen ignored. "You two never got to hear the best part of my party!"

"If you tell us, will you promise not to put your arm around us…ever…again?" Via raised an eyebrow.

Owen ignored Via's previous statement, "At exactly midnight, all the lights are going off…" He looked at them awaiting giddy screams. "Oh you don't get it! Come on!" They continue to look at him questioningly "The lights are gonna be off for 10 whole seconds so everybody could get their New Year's Kiss! Isn't it absolutely great!"

Keely turned her back on the two and heaved a huge sigh. "Hey? Why did you do that for?" Owen rubbed his arm, sore from Via's slap. She glared at Owen and then looked pointedly at Keely. "Oh. Right. Yeah, I probably won't close the lights. Lame idea" He began to walk away with slumped shoulders.

"Look, Owen!" She called out. "I'm sorry, I don't want to bum everybody out. It's okay if you close the lights. I'll be fine" Keely smiled weakly to assure both him and Via.

"Great! 'Cause you know Vee…" He walked toward Via and pretended to stretch his arms and slowly encircled Via around her waist. …"I was planning to plant a wet one on ya!" Owen puckered his lips and began practicing.

"Ugh!" She pulled away and walked away. "I have to get more punch"

"Yeah! She can't wait! The O-dawg's got her!" Keely let out a laugh. "Hey,you're actually laughing!" He touched her on the chin. "Oops" He checked his watch. "Ten minutes to midnight. I gotta get everything set up! See ya later, Keely!" Owen ran off, but without trying to smooth talk Via on the way out of the balcony.

Via walked back to Keely. "Thank heavens he's gone" She looked at Keely who was still smiling. "It's good to see you smile again, Keel. You sure you're going to be okay?" She nodded. "Great. We can sit together through ten seconds of total darkness" They both laughed.

* * *

Owen stood on top of the table in the balcony, microphone in hand. "Okay guys! Thirty seconds to midnight!" Owen pulled out a remote control and pushed a button, making all the lights a little dimmer. 

Keely sighed and looked out onto the lake once more.

* * *

"Ten…nine…eight…" Everybody was beginning to count down. Keely looked out onto the lake once again. "...three…two…one…" Everything was completely black. Keely closed her eyes and everything that had happened the past two years had flashed right in front of her. She couldn't believe it was all over. They were together for a day. He kissed her and then he was gone…. 

Suddenly, she felt two hands on her shoulder spin her around. Before she could say a word, someone's lips were pressed onto hers. And before, she could pull away, she felt hot breath against her neck, "Happy New Year, Keely". And before she could reply to the stranger's whisper, the lights went back on.

She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the lights. And then, she saw him. _It's just the lights. _She blinked once, twice, he was still there. _I was just too caught up in the memories._ She rubbed her eyes. _No, He can't be here. He's gone._ She stood there trying to convince herself that her mind was just playing tricks on her. She looked down, and looked up again, he was still there.

* * *

Once the lights were out, He walked over to her, knowing that she had her eyes closed. He spun her around, kissed her and whispered in her ear. When the lights came back on, he stepped back to give her time to absorb what had happened. 

He couldn't help but grin as she stood there convincing herself he was gone.

* * *

She couldn't take him off her sight. _Is he really here?_ She looked again. He was still standing there, no more than two feet away from her dressed in his black button-down shirt, faded blue jeans and rubber shoes. _No, it can't be. It just can't be. _He laughed and began walking to her. 

Suddenly, she found herself walking toward him as well, closing the short distance between the two of them. _It's not him. I'll prove it. I'll try to touch him and he'll be gone._

When they were only a few inches apart she lifted a shaky hand. _This isn't real. He's not here._ She continued raising her hand. She looked at him, and he still stood there, looking at her. She raised her other hand, afraid to touch him, believing that if she does he'll disappear.

He smiled and Keely found her arms encircling his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. _It's real. It's all real. He's here._ When oxygen became an issue, they pulled apart and she threw herself at him, hugging him. She clung to him as though he was going to disappear if she loosened her grip, as though her life depended on it. "Phil"

He laughed, hearing her speak for the first time again. He felt her shiver from his breath on her neck. He pulled back a few inches and whispered into her ear, "Happy New Year, Keely"

* * *

And that's it. And I'm not writing more because I have no idea what to write if I made a sequel. Make what you want of it. Belated Happy New Year again, everyone! I'd love to read your reviews. 


End file.
